


Fra varie catastrofi

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, Australian GP, COVID19, M/M, POV Seb, new season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo aver aspettato a mille mani la nuova stagione per potersi vedere di più e più facilmente, Seb e Lewis devono scontrarsi con una nuova dura realtà che non sarà paragonabile a nulla di ciò che hanno affrontato fino ad ora. Questo è solo l'inizio di un periodo estremamente complicato e difficile ed in qualche modo lo sentono, mentre decidono di combattere per non guidare il GP di Australia per via del virus. Che non si vedranno più per molto tempo.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fra varie catastrofi

**Author's Note:**

> apriamo così le danze con la prima fic della stagione 2020. L’avevo iniziata durante il primo GP, in Australia, ma ovviamente con tutto il casino scoppiato del coronavirus mi sono bloccata non sapendo come andare avanti, volendo aspettare l’evoluzione della situazione. Al che poi è arrivato Seb col suo annuncio shock ed io mi sono sbloccata, ho finito la fic e ne ho fatte altre 2, un’altra ne avrei in porto nella speranza che intanto arrivi un annuncio che spero di sentire, ma non mi faccio illusioni. Comunque se il campionato riprende, penso che arriveranno altre fic.  
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane  
> PS: io sono felice che Seb abbia lasciato la Ferrari.

FRA VARIE CATASTROFI

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4cd61c188f70db4858d6403c40ca240c/3509254a60e2b251-7a/s1280x1920/6b1ee78d349a82e02a4306db8154f6633e98fbb0.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/86830422286dff117d1ad7f4b4de6f60/3509254a60e2b251-7a/s1280x1920/015f3a99936b115b8ed228a4c5e6ef79ea098758.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0239bbf907f315d4d21d509d0b69738e/3509254a60e2b251-6d/s1280x1920/31fd1ea309006f35a1099dd1164e0b56dd93c810.png) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6997b07b2ae44a782ec33de7aeb76ded/3509254a60e2b251-e1/s1280x1920/d9a4dcef1155994ca1b091c7907f6335e85a7d7d.jpg) [ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8a170f9364017488b927da5096d76387/3509254a60e2b251-fb/s1280x1920/be51b3d69173882a6d32ea278249315f2abbcedd.jpg)

La scena che si apre davanti ai miei occhi è sicuramente una delle più belle.  
Dio solo sa quanto mi mancava tutto questo.  
Stare qua in una delle città del mondiale, un nuovo GP alle porte, l’atmosfera a noi familiare che ci mancava. Ed io e lui che ci possiamo vedere senza fare i salti mortali o rinunciare a qualcosa.   
Siamo qua per un’ottima ragione, per lavoro.   
Ma siamo qua insieme.   
Sorrido mentre gli faccio delle foto, lui si gira ridendo col telefono in mano a riprendere il tramonto sul mare, un video che, conoscendolo, posterà sul suo profilo social.   
Lewis con le sue treccine legate a coda sulla nuca, sta lì a farsi riscaldare da un sole spettacolare ed il sorriso che fa dimostra quanto ami sinceramente la natura.   
\- È bellissimo, non è vero? - Il primo giorno ufficiale passato qua insieme non ci potevamo perdere il tramonto sul mare, uno dei momenti che preferisce. Per me è diverso, il mio spettacolo è lui.   
\- Non male! - Dico scherzando. Lewis mette via il telefono e mi corre incontro abbracciandomi, mentre lo fa mi morde la guancia ed io mi lamento, ma lo stringo e senza rendermene conto finisco per fare degli scatti che vengono male, ma si capisce che siamo noi due abbracciati.   
Guardiamo le foto insieme, rimanendo stretti commentiamo divertiti.   
\- Sembri un assatanato! - Lo prendo in giro. Lui fa la sua risata comica che mi fa morire, ci rido su a mia volta per poi diventare seri insieme, pensando alla stessa cosa nello stesso momento.   
\- Sai che non potremmo stare così abbracciati? - Lo dico come uno sparo, perché sono sempre quello più bravo a riportare tutti alla realtà. Ma lui già ci pensava.   
In risposta aumenta la stretta ed io non lo mando via.   
\- Sei preoccupato? - Non serve dire per cosa. Annuisco senza paura di nascondere.   
\- Molto. - Lewis sospira e si scioglie sedendosi sulla sabbia, io faccio altrettanto e si stende al mio fianco appoggiando la testa sulle mie gambe allungate, io gioco con le sue treccine pensieroso.   
\- Di cosa hai paura di più? Di ammalarti di quel virus? - Non ci penso nemmeno un secondo perché so bene cosa mi fa più paura, ci ho già pensato.   
\- Di avere il virus senza i sintomi e portarlo a chi amo. - ed è difficile, è molto difficile pensarlo, dirlo e non fare nulla. Rimanere qua. Vorrei allontanarlo per proteggerlo, ma so che lui non lo accetterebbe.   
\- Provo la stessa cosa. - Dice lui. Abbasso lo sguardo.   
\- E non vuoi isolarti? - Lewis si gira per guardarmi dal basso, ci pensa e fa un mezzo sorriso.   
\- Ti isoleresti? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Per proteggerti. - Rispondo come se non fosse una gran cosa quella che ho appena detto.  
\- Ormai è tardi, se eravamo portatori sani, ci siamo già contagiati. - ora fa lui quello razionale, di solito sono io. È un dialogo che avevo immaginato proprio in questo modo, ridacchio cercando di allentare la tensione, poi Lewis si alza a sedere rivolto verso di me e mi guarda alla stessa altezza.   
\- Stesso destino, mi sta bene. - Dico scherzando, ma sa che sono serio e lui si mordicchia la bocca, ci guardiamo pensierosi, resto con una specie di sorriso addosso mentre dentro di me non voglio pensare a come potrebbe andare nel peggiore dei casi.   
\- Però il problema non è solo ‘noi’. - Dice facendo le virgolette nell’aria. Capisco cosa intende, noi siamo due, possiamo ammalarci come no ed eventualmente guarire o morire.   
\- Noi affrontiamo il problema del rischio della vita e della morte ogni volta che andiamo a gareggiare con le nostre macchine. - do voce ai suoi pensieri, lui annuisce continuando, non è stupito che io capisca cosa intende.   
\- Però per causa nostra sono riunite nello stesso posto migliaia di persone, fra membri dei team e tifosi. Non è possibile andare avanti come niente fosse e solo per i soldi o perché a noi piace vincere e competere. È qualcosa di assurdo, mi fa imbestialire. Ti sembra normale permettere che la gente si ammali, perché è certo che qualcuno si ammalerà, fare finta di nulla solo perché il fottuto spettacolo deve andare avanti? Ti sembra possibile? Seby, la gente sarà contagiata, qualcuno morirà in conseguenza a ciò. E lo sanno. Come possono permetterlo? - Lewis si accende e mentre parla si scalda, è proprio tipico suo e lo trovo bellissimo lui che parla col suo enorme cuore in mano e che si infervora per le ingiustizie del mondo. Aveva provato a trattenersi fino a qua, è stato bravo, ma con me non serve e lo sa.   
Ripenso a tutte le cause che abbraccia ogni volta, ce n’è sempre una nuova e non si tira indietro. Stupendo. Lo amo in tutte le sue sfaccettature. L’ultima era l’incendio proprio in Australia.  
\- Dovresti dirlo in press domani. - Dico seriamente, so che lo farebbe e se lo dirà lui, io lo sosterrò.   
\- Certo che lo farò, dannazione! Devono fermarsi prima che sia tardi! - Lewis batte il pugno sulla sabbia, io glielo prendo e gli bacio le nocche sporche.   
\- Se c’è qualcuno che può fare qualcosa, siamo noi. Siamo fra i massimi esponenti della F1 ora come ora. Io dico che possiamo essere d’aiuto prendendo una posizione netta. - Lewis mi guarda perplesso.   
\- Dovremmo ammutinarci e rifiutarci di correre? - Ci penso meglio e piego la testa guardando di lato, poi torno a lui e scuoto il capo.   
\- Non penso la passeremmo liscia, ma se necessario... comunque è un’ottima causa, è giusto fare qualcosa se si può. - Lewis mi guarda serio e mi viene dietro.   
\- Se comincio questa cosa, mi sosterrai? - Sorrido, mi avvicino a lo bacio.   
\- Hai dubbi? - Lui sorride animato.   
\- Nemmeno uno! Mai! - Così mi bacia a sua volta abbracciandomi, mi spinge finendo per stendermi e si mette sopra a cavalcioni.   
\- Magari non possiamo fare gran che, ma la voce ce l’abbiamo e dobbiamo usarla senza paura. - In risposta Lewis appoggia la testa sul mio petto come se fossi il suo cuscino, io lo carezzo, lascio che ci pensi ancora. Non sa bene cosa farà domani, ma qualcosa farà ed io lo sosterrò, magari con diplomazia perché so che quando è preso da qualcosa, esagera. Non che io sia quello diplomatico, però ci compensiamo, se uno parte, l’altro sta calmo. Così sarò io domani a cercare di correggere il suo tiro per lui. Siamo perfetti così. Gli bacio la testa e continuo a tenermelo sopra, imprimendomi a fuoco la sensazione di noi due stesi su una spiaggia.   
È così bello.   
\- Probabilmente non ci vedremo per un po’... - Dico tornando quello razionale di turno, com’è di solito.   
\- Significherebbe che hanno sospeso la F1 ed è positivo. - Risponde in una chiave ottimistica che in questo caso diventa un punto di vista. .   
\- Però ho aspettato questi giorni a mille mani. Mi sei mancato. Noi, un GP, una città splendida, nessuna scusa da inventare per vederci e stare insieme... - Sono sincero, c’è questo aspetto da considerare che mi riempie di tristezza, mentre penso che dopo aver aspettato tanto, probabilmente dovrò rinunciare a lui di nuovo.   
\- Vuoi che lasciamo tutto com’è? - per me verrebbe a meno ai suoi principi in cui crede come un matto? Penso di sì, ma ci starebbe male, si sentirebbe meschino. Non voglio questo e poi è giusto così, i miei sono solo capricci perché vorrei vederlo come sempre. Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non riusciremmo più a guardarci in faccia. - Dico infatti, lo sappiamo tutti e due.   
\- Andiamo avanti secondo la nostra coscienza? - Fa lui.  
\- Ad ogni costo. Come sempre. - Lewis sorride e mi bacia il petto dove appoggia, poi torna lì e sta così, sopra di me, io lo stringo a me e gli carezzo la schiena mentre l’ansia cresce sempre più strisciante e prepotente, l’ansia di chi teme che sarà uno degli ultimi momenti felici e sereni insieme per chissà quanto tempo.   
\- Lo sai che ti amo. - Di questi tempi è meglio dirlo sempre visto che pare che una catastrofe nuova al mese tenti di far finire questo mondo.   
\- Ti amo anche io. - Già... è sempre meglio dirlo.   
Si solleva e posa delicatamente le labbra sulle mie mentre il sole infiamma le nostre pelli con un calore che non dimenticherò. Faccio in modo di imprimere nella memoria ogni istante che vivo, ogni sensazione. I nostri corpi, la morbidezza, il calore, il profumo.   
Quei momenti perfetti che capitano ogni tanto.   
Quella voglia matta di vederlo e toccarlo che avevo da mesi, la sua lingua il suo sapore.  
Averlo qua finalmente, stare stesi su una bellissima spiaggia in procinto di un GP.   
Ricorderò questa sensazione, se dovesse essere l’ultima fra di noi.   
Che sia l’ultima in assoluto o l’ultima prima di un bel po’, la ricorderò.  
Ora ero felice, ora stavamo bene tutti e due.   
Ora era tutto perfetto e bello e lui era così bello che avrei voluto saper disegnare e ritrarlo.   
Una guerra mondiale, un incendio apocalittico, terremoti continui, un’epidemia che si spande a macchia d’olio. La morte dietro l’angolo.   
Forse da quest’anno strano appena cominciato non ne usciremo vivi, ma ricorderò che quando sono riuscito a rivederlo dopo tanto tempo, la sua bocca era morbida e la sua lingua aveva un retrogusto di pesca perché aveva bevuto un thè freddo, prima.   
E ricorderò il rumore del mare, il sole al tramonto e noi che aspettiamo la fine del mondo insieme.   
Ma sarebbe bello viverla insieme, la fine del mondo.   
Il peggio è che potrebbe avvenire separati, ma se è per proteggerlo e per fare la cosa giusta per tutti, allora che sia.   
Ricorderò questo momento meraviglioso quando starò male che mi mancherà da morire, questo momento fra una catastrofe e l’altra. E aspetterò di nuovo di rivederlo, di stringerlo, di intrecciare le nostre lingue, di baciarci, di toccargli la schiena liscia, di giocare con le sue treccine.   
Aspetterò e quando lo rivedrò sicuramente piangerò. Certo che piangerò, ma di felicità.   
Oh Dio, fa che piangerò di felicità ancora.   



End file.
